changed hearts
by spawn of satan1
Summary: a story about a girl named kat with her friend, and their life with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh
1. Secret

I'm a girl who loves reggae music, and I'm from Michigan how screwed up is that? Well, me and my friend Li we hang out and stuff and one day we were at the mall hangin out, buyin CD's goin to different shops you get the pic. Well me and my friend just happened to bring our duel stuff with us, and we got tired of shopping, and we still had an hour or so to waste:  
  
Li ~ Kat you wanna duel?  
  
Kat ~ Sure y not?  
  
*Each person lays out their mats and starts to shuffle*  
  
Both ~ It's time to duel!  
  
Not to far away in the mall-  
  
Joey ~ Cookies!  
  
Tristan ~ oh man.  
  
Yugi ~ Hey guys look it's a duel!  
  
Li ~ I play. hmmm Yes!  
  
Kat ~ Come on. I don't have forever.  
  
Li ~ Oh yes, awesome man. I play Dark Magician face up in attack mode and I attack umm Hane- Hane.  
  
Kat ~ bye bud.  
  
Yugi ~ Hey guys.  
  
Both (Kat & Li) ~ Sup?  
  
Yugi ~ nothin much.  
  
Kat ~ well got to get back to the game. Umm I play Blue Eyes White Dragon, and attack Dark Magician.  
  
Yami Li ~ Damn you! My favorite card!  
  
* Kicks Kat's chair*  
  
Kat ~ Holy Shit!  
  
* Li kicks Kat's chair harder and sends Kat backwards*  
  
Yami Li ~ That'll teach you.  
  
Tristan ~ Can I help you up?  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! ~kate~ 


	2. Unwanted fate

So here's where we left off:  
  
Kat ~ Ummm. Sense when did a girl become helpless?  
  
Tristan ~ Never.  
  
Kat ~ good.  
  
Li ~ Oh my gosh! He likes her!  
  
Taylor ~ Oh my.  
  
Kat ~ (thinking) I could tell this was going to happen, but I just moved here and met him a couple months ago.  
  
Yami Kat ~ Oh yes he can. Come on Tristan.  
  
Kat ~ (thinking) I can't be doing this. I don't like him. What is my other spirit doing?  
  
Tristan ~ ok then.  
  
Joey ~ Man I'm confused.  
  
Yugi ~ But you're not done dueling!  
  
Yami Kat ~ That's right, oh well  
  
*All Gasp*  
  
Tristan ~ Hey woah you love to duel! What's going on?  
  
Kat ~ (thinking) HELLO! IT'S NOT ME ITS MY YAMI! Dumb bastards.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! ~kate~ 


	3. Change

So yami Kat likes Tristan what do you think is going to happen.  
Tristan ~ oh (thinking) its Yami Kat.(speaking) Ok then lets go.  
Yami Kat ~ Yes, I am who you think I am. let's go.  
Yugi ~ oh my.  
  
Li ~ Yami Kat  
  
Yami Kat ~ amazing huh? Can't tell with her hair all down in her face like that can ya? Didn't want to be that obvious. let's go Tristan, you know.  
  
Tristan ~ No not really.  
  
Yami Kat ~ (whispering to Tristan) you know. just come on I'll tell you.  
  
Tristan ~ No way man, I am not like that!  
  
Yami Kat ~ freak.  
  
Li ~ perv!  
  
Taylor ~ hey. Kat?  
  
Yami Kat ~ what's the big deal, don't like the new look?  
  
Taylor ~ No its just.  
  
Yami Kat ~ just what?  
  
Li ~ You like her don't you!  
  
Sorry to interrupt for this commercial break.  
  
. to inform you right now at this time Li and taylor are going out that's why she's freaking out.  
  
Taylor ~ no not really.  
  
Yami Kat ~ yes you do, I can read your mind, smart one.  
  
Taylor ~ Damn it!  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! ~ kate ~ 


	4. Feud

So, Taylor likes Yami Kat, but Kat likes him not Yami.. Tristan likes Kat, Kat doesn't like Tristan. Yami Kat likes 'em both. Li is Taylor's girlfriend. everyone else is left out of the circle.  
  
Kat ~ Woah.  
  
Li ~ You fuckin bitch! Tryin' to steal my boyfriend! What the hell do you think you are doing? Who the hell do you think you are?  
  
Taylor ~ You know.  
  
Yugi ~ STOP IT!  
  
(THANK YOU YUGI! ~ Kate ~)  
  
Tristan ~ stop fighting guys.  
  
Kat ~ look I'm sorry! * Brushes hair out of face* Yami can't control herself. She's just too . too into guys.  
  
Taylor ~ Hey! I didn't do anything!  
  
Li ~ you shouldn't let her out.  
  
Kat ~ excuse me. but who brought their Yami out first?  
  
Li ~ oh sorry man.  
  
Tristan ~ hey at least y'all stopped.  
  
Joey ~ PIZZA!  
  
Everyone but Joey ~ JOEY!  
  
Tristan ~ some one's gotta catch him.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review! ~ Kate ~ 


	5. Out to lunch

So Kat and Li stopped they're fighting. Now only if they can catch Joey.  
  
Yugi ~ good grief.  
  
Kat ~ hey, I'm hungry. How about lunch?  
  
Tristan ~ I'm buyin!  
  
Taylor ~ is Joey ever not hungry?  
  
Joey ~ * drooling* I can't wait till thanksgiving!  
  
Te'a~ No.  
  
Mai ~ not really  
  
Yugi ~ hey guys.  
  
Kat ~ hi  
  
Mai ~ we over heard Kat and Li fighting.  
  
Li ~ opppss  
  
Kat ~ sorry, I think we didn't draw a big enough crowd.  
  
* Li punches Kat in the arm*  
  
Kat ~ hey!  
  
Joey ~ need food.  
  
Tristan ~ some one buy him food.  
  
Te'a ~ are you guys ok?  
  
Mai ~ yeah we thought we heard smacking.  
  
Kat ~ no there wasn't any smacking.  
  
Li ~ yea  
  
Mai ~ then what was that noise?  
  
Kat ~ probably me smacking my heels 3 times saying ` there's no place like home.'  
  
Li ~ ha, very funny.  
  
Kat ~ really inside I was!  
  
Li ~ whatever.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review.  
  
Give me some reviews! ~ Kate ~ 


	6. lovers?

So we follow the group to a subway in the mall...  
  
Kat~ don't make me do nothing... Kate~ your gonna have to kill me first... Kat~ damn you!  
  
As Kat and Tristan slip away after getting their meals...  
  
Kat~ so Tristan, I'm sorry about my yami, she gets in the way all the time...  
  
Tristan~ its ok... I really actually thought you were hot back there  
  
Kat ~ really?  
  
Tristan~ really.  
  
Kat~ thanks,... I guess  
  
Tristan~ hey maybe you wanna go out sometime?  
  
Kat ~ I would love that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mai ~ awwwww, look at kat and Tristan,  
  
Li ~ yea whatever...wait Kat AND Tristan?  
  
Te'a ~ yea see?they are sitting right their!  
  
Li~ what the fuck?!  
  
Taylor~ woah, kat's never dated a guy older than her before.  
  
Mai ~ he's not that much older, only a year, or even a couple months  
  
Taylor ~ but still...  
  
Tristan~ so what do you and li do around here?  
  
Kat ~ well we were trying to spend this load of money my parents gave to me, but that's It, we rarely come here...  
  
Tristan ~ oh, so like what do you do when your at home?  
  
Kat ~ read, listen to music.  
  
Tristan ~ no sports?  
  
Kat ~ if you count colorguard as one.  
  
Tristan ~ really? What do you do  
  
Kat ~ flags, ya know all that good stuff  
  
Tristan ~kewl...  
  
To be continued... Please submit reviews!! ~Kate~ 


End file.
